


More Precious Then the King Jewel

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: My Own Headcanon - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo crying, Headcanon, Multi, Time Travel, because of the seven rings that were given to the dwarf lords, cause he feels guilty, headcanon ancient dwarven magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf leaves saying that he will meet them all in two months time shortly after Thorin arrives. Once Gandalf has left they meet Oak Underhill and Thorin "Rin" Oakenshield Gamgee-Baggins who both know Bilbo and are from the future. Once Bilbo has signed the contract Oak and Rin are telling the Company what to expect when something is said that makes Bilbo start to cry Oak and Rin comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Precious Then the King Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> I often tell myself stories and this is the product of one. This is takes place after Rin and Oak have introduced themselves and are sitting down. The hand written version is much shorter, I have added some things to it so its a little more fleshed out. 
> 
> I put the Date and Time I start and finish. It makes it easier to track how long it takes me to write something, though I would mention it so you don't get confused as too why its there.

Date: 16/04/16 & 17/04/16  
Time: 10:14 pm - 10:44 pm & 1:10 am - 2:25 am 

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Oak's neck, resting his chin on top of Oak's head as he closed his eyes and listened to Oak and Rin tell Thorin and the Company what they were going to face on the adventure. Oak stopped when he felt Bilbo tighten his arms around his neck, he was shaking ever so slightly. Oak smiled sadly, wrapping his hands around Bilbo's arms which were around his neck as the hobbit buried his face in his hair. The Company and Thorin watched as Oak and Rin comforted Bilbo who was clearly remembering something very painful. They could all see just how much Oak and Rin cared about Bilbo a great deal. 

“We got our home back because of you Bilbo, you’re the reason we survived this crazy adventure,” Oak said as he rubbed Bilbo’s hands, this only made Bilbo cry harder. Thorin suddenly got the feeling that there was more to this then Bilbo remembering something very painful. Bilbo’s personality changed after Gandalf had left almost like he had been acting which was very strange. Thorin was a little more than shocked when he found out that yes, Bilbo could indeed use a sword, but hadn't in a very long time. 

"I failed. Sure you didn't end up dying but you come very close to close, I stole it because it was the only thing left I could do. I didn't know what else to do," Bilbo said in Khuzdul, his voice cracking near the end as Rin wrapped his arms around Bilbo. Nori stared at Bilbo wondering what he was talking about, it was clear that Oak had nearly died and he had stolen something because it was the only thing that he could do and there was nothing else he could have done which was possibly the most heart breaking thing he had ever heard. It was clear that he hadn’t wanted to steal it but had done it anyway. 

“Oh Bilbo. You didn’t fail. If you hadn’t stolen it then I honestly don’t know what would have happened, if things had been different. You’re the reason we got our home back. You vowed that you would help us get our home back because we didn’t have one and you did. Because of you we did.” Rin said his voice a little deeper than before not that any of them really noticed. Dwalin stared at Bilbo in shock, they didn’t know him get he had clearly vowed to help them get their home back because he had a home and they didn’t. He could tell that Bilbo was under the impression that he had somehow failed though he didn’t know how as Dwalin was concerned he hadn’t failed at all. 

“I don’t blame you for stealing it. I don’t know why I ever valued a stupid stone over the treasure I already had. I didn’t realise what it until it was too late. You, Rin and the Company are more precious and valuable to me than all the gold in the treasury,” Oak said his voice a little thick that being the only sign he was upset, Thorin looked down at his folded hands on the table find them very interesting all of a sudden. He had a horrible feeling he knew what Bilbo had stolen. 

Thorin could tell he had done it because it was the only thing left he could do. He had a feeling that it had nearly cost Bilbo his life which left Thorin feeling suddenly cold. Thorin jerked a little in shock as he felt something wash over him. It felt like a warm blanket, like home. He felt it cover his mind and all thought of the Arkenstone disappeared like it had never been there. To him it was nothing more than a very pretty rock. He need to reclaim Erebor wasn’t as strong anymore, but he also cared about his Company and strangely Bilbo Baggins even though they had only just met not too long ago. 

“Bilbo Baggins. My friend. My company. My Family. Are more valuable and precious then any stone or any of the gold in the treasury,”

Those words echoed in his mind as he felt another much strong wave wash over him. He could feel very, very old magic in those words. The more he thought about it the more he realised that his Company had indeed become his family and Bilbo Baggins was a very close friend even though they had only met. Maybe it was Oak’s words from earlier that made him feel like he knew Bilbo even though he knew he really didn’t. 

"Bilbo you wouldn't be you if you hadn't gone on the adventure. At least this time your prepared for what's going to happen, maybe you can change a few things. Hopefully this time we can stay on the path and won't have a run in with those god awful spiders," Oak said shivering a little at the thought of the Merkwood spiders making Bilbo laugh as he lifted his head, whipping his slightly puffy eyes. 

"What do you mean? They can't have been that bad," Rin said giving Bilbo one more squeeze as he stepped back and sat down in his chair and was a little confused at the scandalized looks Oak and Bilbo were sending him. Everyone could tell that he knew exactly how bad the spiders had been and was only trying to cheer Bilbo up and get his mind of whatever he had been thinking about which they knew for certain wasn't at all in any way pleasant. 

"Oh shut up, you know very well how horrible they are and don't pretend like you haven't Oak's memories of that particular part of the quest. We won't get lost this time since I know the way through Merkwood, I would rather like to avoid having to spend a week planning on how to free you idiots because you got yourselves captured," Bilbo huffed glared at Rin who just grinned at him looking at lot like Kili it was actually kind of scary.

“We still might end up getting captured any way, at least this time you’ll know where we are and how to get us out. There has to be some way for us not too loose how weapons though,” Oak said leaning back in his chair, it seemed they had quite a bit of planning to do before they could actually leave, it was a good thing they weren’t leaving for around nine or ten days. Balin had thought it would be a good idea to leave a little early so that if their Burglar wasn’t ready like Balin suspected he be then it would give them time to restock as well let their Burglar arrange everything. 

“It’s a good thing your early then. Around two months early in fact. Which gives us enough time to sketch out a rough plan and make sure that we have everything that we are going to need. Why do I get the feeling that Gandalf has something planned? I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough. I was given a special bag Elrond that is apparent bottomless and weightless and can fir anything we wish inside. That will be helpful for the Goblin tunnels as well I can imagine,” Bilbo said grinning at the shocked looks he was getting. Rin stared at him in wonder. 

“You really are a strange hobbit, you know that right. Come on then tell us what you have planned,” Rin said grinning leaning forward in interest as Bilbo sat down at the other end of the table a mischievous sparkle in his eyes making everyone in the company feel strange, it was almost like he was planning a prank and they had just gotten pulled into it which was more than a little worrying. Oak smiled listening to Bilbo’s plan while watching the shocked looks on the company’s faces. It was clear they had no idea what they were getting into. Oak shared a knowing grin with Rin and sat back and continued to listen. 

This was going to be fun. He could tell.


End file.
